Veela
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: "Veela adalah peri setengah manusia, berwujud wanita teramat cantik, mempunyai kulit seterang rembulan, rambut sehalus sutra, dan mata sebiru batu safir. Dikatakan dalam beberapa legenda bahwa jika satu saja dari rambut Veela dicabut secara paksa, maka mereka akan mati atau berubah menjadi bentuk non-manusia."../ [FF REQUEST] CHANBAEK and Other. GENDERSWITCH! for uke. DL?DR!
1. Prologue

Seorang teman kampus, EXOfans baru sekaligus newbie di dunia perfujoshian(?) bertanya kepada saya, "Ar, masih galau?"

Saya jawab, "Masih, beib."

"Sama. Aku punya ide untuk FF, tapi taulah, aku gak ada bakat nulis. Tulisin dong, Ar? Biar jadi hiburan gitu, daripada galau."

"Emang gimana idenya?"

Dia ketawa senang, rada malu. "Itu… tahu Veela, kan?"

"Veela? Fleur Delacour? Harry Potter?"

"Nah itu! Buatin FF tentang Baekhyun jadi Veela, dong? Bayangin Baekkie jadi Peri, apalagi Peri jenis Veela, pasti manis banget." Dia senyum sambil naikkin alis, mungkin itu memelas versi dia

"Weh, bagus ide kamu. Veela, langka weh"

Dia cengengesan. "Tapi GS, yah?"

Saya senyum, "Oke lah."

"Pairing-nya? Boleh gak make OTP aku?"

Saya senyum lagi, "Kenapa tidak?"

Dan jadilah Fanfic ini

Untuk **Shinta **tersayang a.k.a **Alienautis TaeV **yang baru aja nge-bias Baekhyun tetapi udah harus nelan kekecewaan,

Semoga bisa jadi hiburan untukmu—dan juga untukku.

Happy Reading

* * *

**Veela**

**Cast :** Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other

**Disclaimer:** Cast bukan milik saya, ide bukan milik saya, cerita dan alur yang milik saya. **Jangan diplagiat!**

**Rate :** T

**Warning: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, Typo everywhere. Tidak suka? Abaikan saja, tidak perlu dibaca.

.

.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya!"

Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Sehun dengan seringaian, sementara Sehun menggeleng-geleng maklum. Tahu betul perangai bos—sekaligus kawannya saat SMU—yang slengehan ini. Meski Chanyeol berjalan menjauh, Sehun masih bisa mendengar ia berseru enteng,

"Zaman sekarang ini? Kau masih mempercayai mitologi? Gaib? Sihir? Kupikir itu hanyalah dongeng pengantar tidur."

Belum cukup 15 menit yang lalu, ia menyampaikan kabar—yang menurutnya fantastis—kepada Chanyeol, tetapi bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol menyela seperti dia lah orang yang paling tahu segalanya di dunia ini. Sehun mendengus malas, tak lagi bersemangat memberitahu Chanyeol mengenai kabar yang dia dapat dari situs 'Makhluk sihir beserta keajaibannya' yang biasa ia baca jika sedang senggang.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Sehun memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada 'sesuatu yang berbau ajaib', mungkin karena sedari kecil ia sudah menggemari Harry Potter dan semua keajaiban sihirnya—bahkan terkadang dia berpikir kalau Harry Potter itu nyata—.

"Hei, ini bukan dongeng! Sudah ada lelaki yang mengaku menikah dengan makhluk mengagumkan itu." Sehun kukuh, meski sempat berniat untuk menyerah, tetapi ia pikir, Chanyeol tidak boleh menyepelekan pendapat orang lain—menyepelekan perkataannya seolah dia anak kecil yang terkadang suka membual.

Masalahnya, ini bukan bualan!—menurut Sehun.

"Bisa saja lelaki itu berbohong demi mencari sensasi! Ayolah, Sehun. Dunia maya, semua orang bisa bersandiwara dalam dunia maya. Bahkan kau sendiri mengganti namamu menjadi Nick dan margamu menjadi Kendrick ketika berinteraksi di dunia maya. Kau yang bersandiwara dalam dunia maya, dan kau sendiri yang mempercayai sandiwara itu!"

Sehun menggeram mendengar Chanyeol membeberkan rahasianya meski di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Ini bukan tentang sandiwara dalam dunia maya. Ini tentang apa yang akan mereka dapatkan kalau mau sedikit saja mempercayai, dan banyak berusaha untuk mendapatkan itu.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak pernah mendengar petuah; 'tidak ada salahnya mencoba' dan 'kau tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mencoba'?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara rendah menahan kekesalan.

Respon Chanyeol bahkan lebih mengesalkan lagi. Dia tertawa dibuat-buat seraya mengibaskan tangan satu kali ke udara. "Aku tidak akan mencoba untuk hal yang mustahil. Aku pria modern yang hidup di tahun 2014, tidak mempercayai makhluk magis seperti Veela yang ada dalam dongeng Harry Potter," bisik Chanyeol diikuti senyum miring meremehkan.

Chanyeol bersiap keluar dari ruang kerjanya ketika suara husky Sehun terdengar seribu kali lebih dalam—

"Sudahkah kukatakan kalau bercinta dengan Veela bisa membuatmu awet muda, juga rambut mereka memiliki banyak keajaiban?"

—Chanyeol juga yakin kalau anak itu sedang menyeringai.

"Doengeng! Dongeng! Dongeng!" Chanyeol mengolok Sehun—seperti olokan yang ia gunakan ketika mereka masih menjadi remaja labil. Dan Sehun, mengartikan bahwa Chanyeol sedang goyah dan akan mudah untuk di pengaruhi—dihasut dalam kasus ini.

Tiga langkah, Sehun berjalan mendekat. Seringaian menyungging di kedua sudut bibirnya. "Ada sebuah lembah di Prancis yang dinamakan _Veela Land."_

Chanyeol seketika bungkam.

"Sudah banyak lelaki yang pergi kesana, selalu mendengar suara wanita bernyanyi, sangat-sangat merdu seperti nyanyian dari surga. Mereka juga mendengar suara gadis-gadis menari seperti sedang menjalankan ritual."

Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun bertindak sebagai Iblis yang sedang mencoba menghasutnya. Mendadak ia merasa sangat menantikan malaikat datang kemudian membujuk ia untuk tetap ada di jalan ini, jalan yang benar—menurutnya.

Dan Seringaian Sehun benar-benar menyerupai iblis, tampaknya sudah menemukan titik 'luluh' Chanyeol.

"Mereka teramat cantik. Ah tidak, lebih dari itu, mereka teramat menawan. Kulit seterang rembulan, rambut sehalus sutra, dan mata sebiru batu safir."

Chanyeol mendengus keras, bersiap menyehuti Sehun, "Ada banyak yang seperti tu disi—"

"Helai rambutnya bisa dijadikan inti dari tongkat sihir."

"Omong koso—"

"Aku dan Mir akan pergi ke Prancis untuk menemukan mereka. Kalau kudapat, barang satu saja, akan kujadikan istri. Betapa menyenangkannya memiliki istri Peri setengah manusia yang sangat cantik."

"Silahkan saja, nikmati khayala—"

"Dan kami membutuhkan kapal milik keluargamu untuk pergi kesana."

"Kenapa bukan naik pesawat?"

Haha! Mulai tertarik, eoh? Sehun tertawa licik, dalam hati.

"Karena tidak ada Bandar udara di lembah Veela." Senyum Sehun berubah menjadi senyum jahil, hingga Chanyeol merasa anak itu sedang meremehkannya.

"Tsk!"

Lalu Wajah jahil Sehun berganti dalam sekejab mata. "Mau ikut, tidak?" tanyanya. Lebih serius dan lebih menuntut.

Membuat Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk dengan raut wajah seperti sedang berpikir keras.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**END Prologue**

* * *

Ada banyak defenisi(?) tentang Veela, tetapi saya mengambil jenis(?) Veela seperti yang ada dalam novel Harry Potter, Veela yang Peri (ada juga yang bilang Veela itu hantu wanita penasaran, ada juga yang bilang Veela itu roh yang hidup di badan air dan mengendalikan badai, dan sebagainya) Tahu Fleur Delacour, kan? Yang bikin Ron mangap ampe lupa diri pas ngelihat dia. Nah, Veela yang macam gitu.

Dan itu... _'Veela Land'_, jangan dicari di mesin pencarian manapun, cuman karangan saya itu, wkwkwkwk

Jadi… lanjut gak nih?

Shinta? Kuharap kamu jadi reviewer pertama**.**


	2. Chapter 1

Saya bertanya kepada **Alienautis TaeV,** "Itu Veela… gimana kamu bisa kepikiran? Aku aja gak ingat sama sekali."

Dia jawab, "Elaahh, kemaren-kemaren aku baca di FF-mu yang UBN chapter 12. Disitu kamu nulis; 'Sehun pikir gadis itu akan marah kemudian berubah menjadi harpies…' aku mikir, harpies itu apaan? Eh pas search di om gugel, gak sengaja nemu Veela; yang katanya bakal berubah menjadi harpies kalau lagi marah. Yah keinget Harpot, terus dapat tuh ide."

Iya sih, saya juga udah search di gugel dan nemu Veela bakal berubah jadi harpies kalau marah. Tapi Di dalam Novel Harpot, tante Rowling gak bilang Veela bakal berubah jadi harpies kalau marah, cuman nulis mereka jadi jelek dan kejam. Setau saya, harpies itu wanita jadi-jadian yang jelek banget, kejam lagi, anaknya Medusa dalam mitologi Yunani. Gak seru dong ah kalau Veela yang cantik jadi Harpies kalao marah, jadi jelek dong -_-

Oke, abaikan saja

Pokoknya Happy reading

* * *

**Veela**

**Cast :** Chanyeol, Baekhyun and other

**Disclaimer:** Cast bukan milik saya, ide bukan milik saya, cerita dan alur yang milik saya. **Jangan diplagiat!**

**Rate :** T

**Warning: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, Typo everywhere. Tidak suka? Abaikan saja, tidak perlu dibaca.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Aku telah menemukanmu tetapi aku kehilangan diriku**

**.**

* * *

Kurang lebih 25 tahun yang lalu Park Chanyeol lahir ke dunia. Lahir dalam keluarga Park yang bergelimang harta. Sejak berusia 3 tahun, Chanyeol telah diperkenalkan dengan yang namanya kecanggihan computer, internet dan segala 'keajaiban' sains dan teknologi. Serba canggih dan modern. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, ia tumbuh menjadi pria _metropolis_ yang _glamour_ dan berkelas.

Akan tetapi, berkat ulah Sehun, Chanyeol yang 'modern', mau tidak mau—harus—mempercayai sesuatu yang kononnya hanya Mitos. Mitologi yang kedengarannya mirip dongeng. Sehun yang primitif—istilah yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk mengejek Sehun—ikut menyeret-nyeret Chanyeol yang modern kedalam 'keprimitifan'. Sehun yang primitif… berhasil meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk mempercayai sesuatu yang selama ini ia anggap dongeng.

Veela dan segala keajaibannya.

"Oh Sehun! Aku masih belum mengerti mengapa kita harus menggunakan kapal alih-alih menggunakan pesawat. Aku punya pesawat Jet pribadi. Hanya mengedipkan mata saja, kau sudah sampai di Prancis." Chanyeol bertanya jengah pada Sehun yang berada di sampingnya, tengah menatap '_Bloody Moon_'—nama kapal laut milik keluarga Park—dengan pandangan takjub. Bahkan bibirnya menganga lebar, semakin memperjelas 'keprimitifan'-nya di mata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau ternyata _Bloody Moon_ adalah Kapal layar? Kapal layar, Chanyeol." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Bibirnya masih membuka, dan matanya masih berbinar. Benar-benar 'primitif'.

"Dasar kampungan!" Chanyeol mencemooh, mendorong jidat Sehun ke belakang dengan jari telunjuknya. "_Bloody Moon _memang Kapal layar. Seperti milik Bajak laut pemberani," tutur Chanyeol bangga, mengangguk-angguk sembari memuji _Bloody Moon_ yang luar biasa besar dan cantik dengan layar-layar putihnya tengah berlabuh anggun di Pelabuhan Seoul.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkan ini?" Sehun masih dengan 'keprimitifan'nya. Chanyeol memutar mata. Sehun bukan rakyat jelata, tetapi mengapa dia se-'primitif' ini?

"Kau pikir _Bloody Moon_ ditemukan begitu saja, _pabbo!_ Kami membelinya, langsung dari Irlandia!"

"Wah, pasti mahal sekali!"

Rasanya, Chanyeol ingin melempar tubuh Sehun ke dalam laut yang sore ini bergejolak. Membiarkan tubuhnya ditelan gelombang untuk kemudian menjadi sarapan para Hiu, sehingga Chanyeol tidak perlu menyesal memiliki kawan sekampungan Sehun.

"Oh-kampungan-Sehun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku; mengapa kita harus repot-repot menggunakan _Bloody Moon_ padahal segalanya bisa jadi lebih mudah jika kita menggunakan pesawat Jet pribadi?" tanya Chanyeol geram, berdesis hingga gemelatuk giginya terdengar.

Barulah Sehun tersadar dari 'keprimitifan'nya. Matanya yang sedari tadi 'menelanjangi' _Bloody Moon_ beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Ternyata kau tidak sejenius perkiraan semua orang." Dia menyempatkan diri membalas mencemooh Chanyeol. Dan ketika Chanyeol hendak memprotes, Sehun mendahuluinya dengan berkata,

"Ini _illegal_. Pesawat terlalu menonjol, bisa mengundang kecurigaan. Dan… jika seandainya kita mendapatkan satu saja Veela yang notabene adalah makhluk magis, tidak mungkin kita membawanya masuk ke dalam pesawat. Lagipula, tidak ada penjara di jet pribadimu. Apa Kita akan menawan para Veela di jok pesawat sembari memakaikannya _seat belt_? Tidak mungkin. Dan yang terpenting, peswat Jetmu tidak memiliki persiapan tempur!"

Kontan saja, satu alis Chanyeol terangkat tinggi, juga keningnya berkerut berlipat-lipat. "Maksudmu? Persiapan tempur?" tanyanya, seperti idiot.

Sehun mendengus pelan, berusaha menahan kesal. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah mengeluarkan _Tab_ dari tas punggungnya, mengkutak-katik benda itu sebentar lalu dengan ogah-ogahan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol. "Baca artikel itu baik-baik!" perintahnya malas.

Chanyeol memandang bingung pada Sehun selagi mengambil _Tab_ itu. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah ia mengalihkan pandangan pada halaman situs yang terteta di atas layar _Tab,_ kemudian membacanya dengan suara cukup keras.

"Veela adalah peri setengah manusia, berwujud wanita teramat cantik, mempunyai kulit seterang rembulan, rambut sehalus sutra, dan umumnya memiliki retina mata berwarna biru safir. Kecantikannya mampu menarik setiap laki-laki yang menyebabkan mereka hilang akal atau melakukan tindakan aneh untuk mendekati Veela tersebut. Suara Veela sangat menawan hingga mendengarkan nyanyiannya akan menyebabkan seseorang lupa diri sampai berhari-hari untuk kembali dalam sadar.

Namun Veela juga terkenal sangat temperamental, dan akan sangat marah apabila diganggu saat sedang menari. Ketika Veela marah, wujudnya cenderung menyerupai _Harpies_, wajah mereka berubah menjadi kejam, kepala burung dan sayap bersisik di sepanjang bahu, juga mengeluarkan bola api dari tangan mereka. Meskipun memiliki daya pikat, Veela adalah prajurit yang tangguh. Dikatakan bahwa bumi akan berguncang ketika mereka bertempur."

GLEK

Sehun nyaris tertawa mendengar Chanyeol meneguk liurnya secara paksa. Bukan perkara aneh, ia pun seperti itu saat pertama kali membaca artikel tersebut.

"Di lain waktu, mereka memikat para pria untuk menari bersama, yang mana berakibat baik atau buruk… tergantung sang Veela."

GLEK

"Veela memiliki sihir mereka sendiri yang tidak memerlukan tongkat. Bahkan helai rambut mereka bisa digunakan sebagai inti dari tongkat sihir. Veela pun bisa menikah dengan manusia. Selain cerdas, Veela juga berbakat di bidang penyembuhan. Bagian dari tubuh Veela terutama rambut dipercaya dapat memberi penyembuhan dan awet muda. Dikatakan dalam beberapa legenda bahwa jika satu saja dari rambut Veela dicabut secara paksa, maka mereka akan mati atau berubah menjadi bentuk non-manusia…"

Di akhir kalimatnya, Chanyeol tertegun. Seperti berpikir. Lalu mengerjab beberapa kali saat menyadari jika Veela si makhluk mitos yang menakjubkan ternyata memiliki kekurangan juga. Tetapi… benarkah Veela itu betul-betul ada dan… hidup?

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata—dikarenakan masih terkejut—Chanyeol mengembalikan _Tab_ ke pemiliknya. Sehun menerimanya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menyadari betul, Chanyeol mulai 'memakai perasaan'. Tidak ada yang tahu, Chanyeol yang berkelas sebenarnya adalah pria yang peka.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga, Chanyeol. Veela akan sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah." Sehun berbisik selagi mengembalikan _Tab_ miliknya ke tempat semula. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas keras kemudian berdecih, "Tsk! Itu hanya Mitos!"

Cepat-cepat Sehun menyahutinya, "Lalu mengapa kau mau mengikuti kami mencari MITOS itu?"

"Itu karena hasutanmu_, idiot!_" seru Chanyeol lalu berjalan menjauhi Sehun. "Siapkan semuanya! Kita akan berangkat pukul 10.00 pagi ini!" Ia berteriak memerintah pada Anak Buah Kapal yang ada di buritan.

Sehun berdecak, merasa lucu akan tingkah bos—sekaligus kawannya itu. "Chanyeol, kita perlu Meriam, Bom, dan beberapa ranjau. Ah, jangan lupa… kita perlu senapan untuk berjaga-jaga!" teriaknya, menahan senyum.

Chanyeol merespon dengan kibasan tangan ke udara. "Terserah kau saja!"

…

_Bloody Moon_ berlayar gagah membela samudera Pasifik. Layarnya berkibar menyambut angin. Menghasilkan suara riuh di telinga Chanyeol yang kini tengah berdiri di bagian paling depan kapal sambil meneropong pemandangan laut dari kejauhan.

Tak jauh di belakangnya, Sehun sedang duduk bersantai di kursinya selagi menyeruput cappucino buatannya sendiri. Suara seruputnya bahkan menyelingi suara angin berhembus. "Aahhh, nikmatnya hidup. Aku merasa seperti menjadi seoang bajak laut. Anggap saja kita sedang berwisata menggunakan kapal pesiar," gumamnya, cengengesan sambil memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol yang mendengar Sehun, tersenyum mengejek tanpa menurunkan teropong dari pandangannya. "Kalian menghambur-hamburkan uangku!" katanya.

Kebetulan, Mir muncul dari balik tangga dek, nampak baru saja mandi. "Tapi kau akan mendapatkan ganti rugi yang setimpal seandainya berhasil mendapatkan Veela," serunya.

Secara tak sadar, Chanyeol menurunkan teropongnya, lalu berbalik untuk melihat Mir—kawan Sehun yang belakangan juga menjadi kawannya. Alis Chanyeol bertautan, bingung. "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kita akan menjual Veela itu untuk menghasilkan uang?" tanyanya.

Mir tertawa paksa yang terdengar menyebalkan. Dan Sehun yang samar-samar mendengarkan, memutuskan terlibat dalam percakapan 'buram' ini. "Bukan menjual Veela-nya, tetapi menjual rambutnya. Sudah kubilang, bukan? Rambut Veela itu ajaib. Bisa dijadikan inti dari tongkat sihir."

Chanyeol berdecak seraya berkacak pinggang. Inilah yang ia sebut dengan 'primitif'. Orang-orang ini percaya sekali dengan yang namanya Mitologi! Sihir itu tidak ada! Ajaib? Apa itu? Ajaib itu jika Sehun bisa tiba-tiba menjadi murah senyum dan periang!

"Ya Tuhan! Aku pasti sudah gila! Kau tahu? Aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh karena mempercayai kalian dan bualan menggelikan itu!" Chanyeol berdesis, sudah sangat ingin meninggalkan kedua kawannya ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Bukan bualan, Chanyeol! Kau akan makmur dan sejahtera jika keajaiban para Veela ada di tanganmu. Kita akan menciptakan sebuah inovasi baru menggunakan sihir Veela. Teknologi berkolaborasi dengan sihir, tidakkah itu hebat?" Mir menyelahi Chanyeol yang hendak menerima telepon.

Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, memilih berbicara dengan orang yang ada di seberang sana. _"Hallo?"_ sapanya, sedikit kasar.

"_Hallo_, _hyung._ Kau dimana?" Suara serak lelaki di seberang sana terdengar ceria. Chanyeol mengusak rambut coklatnya yang sedikit gondrong dan dikuncir asal-asalan, frustrasi entah karena hal apa. "Aku sedang berwisata di suatu tempat. Ada apa, Taehyungie?"

"_Anhi_, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja… _appa_ bertanya, mengapa kau meninggalkan kantor mendadak begini?"

Oh Tuhan!

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melupakan ayahnya?

Apa yang dipikirkannya ketika membawa _Bloody Moon_ berlayar menuju Prancis tanpa ijin dari ayahnya?

Gelagapan, Chanyeol tahu Sehun dan Mir sedang menertawai dirinya diam-diam.

Bocah-bocah laknat!

"_Hyung_, sedang _stress._ Butuh hiburan. Belakangan ini, urusan kantor membuat migren hyung selalu kambuh. Hyung butuh istirahat." Chanyeol ber_acting, _suaranya memelas dan dibuat-buat seperti orang yang sedang tidak enak badan.

Tidak tahu saja kalau adiknya sedang melongo bingung di seberang. "_Hyung,_ kalau sedang sakit, yang _hyung_ butuhkan adalah dokter, bukannya pergi berwisata."

Chanyeol menggeram tanpa suara, sementara Mir dan Sehun menahan tawa. Hingga _deathglare_ Chanyeol membuat keduanya bungkam dan berlagak seperti tidak melihat Chanyeol disana.

"Haisssh, sudahlah. Katakan pada _appa,_ aku butuh istirahat makanya aku pergi berlibur. Sudah, yah?"

PIP

"Sial! Ini karena kalian berduaaaa!" Chanyeol meneriaki Sehun dan Mir. Yang diteriaki hanya cengengesan. Lalu tanpa diduga-duga, Sehun melangkah cepat ke arah Chanyeol kemudian merangkul bahunya dari samping.

"Chanyeol, dengar! Jika kau ingin ini berhasil, maka hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah… perbaiki tekadmu. Kalau kau hanya setengah hati seperti ini, kita tidak akan berhasil. Kau tidak akan bersemangat dan lebih banyak menggerutu. Lalu apa yang akan kita dapatkan? Jangan sampai rencana yang sudah kita rancang sedemikian baik jadi berantakan. Kita sudah sejauh ini, Chanyeol. Hanya butuh keyakinan. Kita akan berhasil!"

Chanyeol menggeleng ragu. "Aku masih tak yakin mereka benar-benar ada. Jangan sampai ini menjadi perburuan yang sia-sia," ujarnya pelan dan dalam.

Sehun tersenyum, lebih mirip seringaian. Dua jarinya membentuk V-sign. "Kebiri saja aku jika nyatanya kita tidak menemukan Veela disana."

…

Luput dari ingatan Sehun, bahkan hari demi hari berlalu tanpa ia sadari, rupanya _Bloody Moon_ telah memasuki wilayah Prancis. Entah belahan Prancis yang mana. Lautan tenang, tanpa berombak. Semuanya nampak sunyi. Tebing-tebing tinggi di sisi mereka terlihat seperti menara penghalang. Buru-buru Sehun mengambil teropongnya, bermaksud mengawasi keadaan di sekitar.

"Mir!" Ia memanggil selagi meneropong jauh. Mir yang kebetulan menjadi nahkoda, berdiri tak jauh dari samping Sehun, tentu saja merespon dengan cepat. _"Wae?"_

"Nyalakan _GPS_-mu. Dimana posisi kita saat ini?" tanya Sehun tak sabaran, tetap mengawasi. Sontak Mir bertindak cepat memahami maksud Sehun. "Tidak ada Signal disini!" lalu berteriak frustrasi saat mendapati layar _GPS_ yang mati.

Sehun menurunkan teropong dengan sedikit rawa kecewa. "Peta! Apakah tersedia Peta di dalam kapal ini?" teriaknya asal.

Chanyeol yang sedang beristirahat di kamarnya bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan Sehun. Dengan malas ia mendatangi kedua kawannya. "Ada apa, Sehun-ah? Orang-orang sudah menemukan _GPS_ dan kau masih mencari peta?" tanyanya malas. Namun melihat raut wajah Sehun, seidiot-idiotnya seorang Park Chanyeol, tentu masih dapat menyadari kepanikan Sehun.

"Kurasa… kita sudah memasuki _Veela Land."_

Belum lagi Chanyeol berpikir, mencerna maksud perkataan Sehun, sebuah suara menginterupsi kepanikan mereka.

Suara gadis sedang bernyanyi.

Sambil bermain harpa.

Dan ketiga lelaki disana, _trance_ seketika!

…

"Itu mereka," Sehun berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar. Matanya menyalang awas. Mengawasi setiap sudut lautan dengan was-was.

Chanyeol sudah berlari ke dek bawah, tempat dimana para ABK berisirahat. Napasnya berantakan, mungkin karena rasa _excited _atau mungkin juga rasa ngeri. Bahkan suaranya terdengar lebih berantakan saat ia menyeru, "Siaga! Mulai persiapkan rencana B, berjaga-jaga jika rencana A gagal!"

Ketika para ABK mulai bekerja mempersiapkan semuanya, Chanyeol kembali ke tempat Sehun dan Mir yang sudah menyiapkan diri mereka. Memakai ransel yang di dalamnya tersimpan senapan. Senjata api yang menyerupai senapan. Juga beberapa granat. Persis seperti orang yang akan pergi berperang.

"Kita berlabuh disini!" Mir menginstruksi para ABK melalui speaker. Keadaan dalam kapal itu menjadi riuh dan gaduh. Semua orang bekerja keras menaiikkan layar dan menurunkan jangkar, sedangkan Mir mengendalikan kemudi mencari posisi berlabuh yang tepat mengingat disini tak ada pelabuhan atau setidaknya dermaga. Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali meneropong ke depan saat suara gadis bernyanyi makin terdengar jelas.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya!

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdetak kencang. Seperti gendang bertalu-talu. Ia juga merasakan tangannya berkeringat dingin, dan liurnya yang mendadak menjadi keluh. Sehun? Bahkan rahangnya sudah hampir jatuh ke bawah.

Di depan sana, di atas tebing, di sisi lembah, Chanyeol melihat gadis—mungkin saja tak berbusana—tengah bermain harpa sambil bersenandung. Chanyeol tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena jarak pandang yang cukup jauh. Hanya mampu melihat rambut pirang emasnya melambai panjang padahal angin tak berhembus.

"Mereka nyata," Chanyeol berbisik, terkejut, takjub dan tak percaya berpadu menjadi satu. "Makhluk itu benar-benar ada," tambahnya, masih tak berkedip.

"Tutup telinga kalian! Pakai ini! Jangan dengarkan nyanyian mereka atau kau akan lupa diri!" Mir menginterupsi di belakang mereka. Sontak Keduanya berbalik untuk mengambil kapas yang disodorkan lelaki berambut hitam itu. Tanpa banyak kata, mereka menutup telinga lalu kembali mengawasi.

Jantung Chanyeol masih belum bekerja normal. Dan ketika _Bloody Moon_ telah menemukan tempatnya berlabuh, mereka bergerak cepat menurunkan sekoci. Beberapa ABK menyertai mereka menuju daratan. Dan ketiga lelaki itu harus bersusah payah menaiki tebing. Syukurlah mereka terbiasa dengan olahraga panjat tebing, hingga ini tidak jadi masalah besar.

Dan ketika kaki ketiga dari mereka telah menapak sempurna di tempat magis yang dinamkan Lembah Veela, kontan Adrenalin Chanyeol berpacu. Ia merasa 100 kali lipat lebih bersemangat dan lebih tertantang ketimbang ketika ia pergi berburu singa putih di Afrika dua tahun lalu. Namun… tetap dengan perasaan was-was.

Sehun sendiri menajamkan semua indranya di tempat sepi nan tenang ini. Patut mencurigai bunyi sekecil apapun. Bahkan langkah kaki mereka diusahakan tak terdengar. Lain lagi dengan Mir yang mengacungkan senapan apinya sambil mengawasi sekitar. Berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba serangan tak terduga muncul dari arah mana saja.

Hingga langkah kaki mereka membawa ketiganya ke padang rumput yang asri. Tenda-tenda perumahan berjejer rapi. Terbuat dari daun yang entah bagaimana—mungkin saja dishir—menjadi rumah peri.

Melupakan semua rasa kewas-wasan, mereka terkesima dengan pandangan takjub. Tak menyadari ketika makhluk astral telah mengitari mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Hingga suara musik berkumandang seperti gendang yang ditabuh membuat ketiganya terlonjak kaget, kembali ke dalam situasi sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan ekspresi dan segala rasa di dadanya ketika melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan wanita, berwajah sangat cantik dan bertubuh sintal tengah memandangi mereka. Tidak dengan Sehun begitu juga Mir. Semuanya seolah membeku. Seakan-akan kaki mereka tertancap di tanah hingga terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakkan.

Lalu kepanikan menyerang Sehun ketika kumpulan wanita cantik―dengan sayap bulu putih bersih yang tiba-tiba muncul dari punggung mereka―mulai menari perlahan. Sehun berseru keras, "Kita dalam masalah!" Meski menyadari betul suaranya teredam oleh suara musik yang berasal entah darimana.

"Ini Veela? Kita melihat Veela? Kita sungguh melihat Veela! Wohooo!" Euforia Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan! Menunggu ritual menari mereka usai dan membiarkan mereka memutuskan nasib kita selanjutnya atau… kita yang menyerang?!" Mir mengusulkan pilihan yang sama-sama tak menjamin keselamatan mereka.

"Kita tunggu beberapa saat, baru kuputuskan!" Chanyeol menyahut, asal.

Suara musik mulai terdengar memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin menikmati pemandangan wanita-wanita seksi tengah menari jadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Terkadang salah satu Veela menatap mereka, seperti mengajak menari bersama lewat kerlingan mata. Chanyeol sempat terhipnotis dan tanpa sadar melangkah maju, untunglah tangan Sehun reflek mencekal tangannya disambut teriakan Mir,

"Bergerak! Kita dalam bahaya!"

Secara serempak, mereka mengangkat senjata dan menembakkan asal ke arah wanita-wanita yang tengah menari.

Kesalahan fatal!

Satu hal yang paling bangsa Veela benci!

Pabila diganggu jika sedang menari!

Satu peluru yang dilayangkan Mir mengacaukan Lembah Veela. Wajah-wajah cantik berganti jadi wajah mengerikan menyerupai Harpies―berkepala burung dengan paruh panjang, juga sayap Peri yang putih bersih berubah menjadi sayap bersisik. Fatalnya! Peluru kecil mereka takkan sebanding dengan bola api yang meluncur keluar begitu saja dari telapak tangan para Veela.

Suara awuman, lebih menggelegar dari awuman harimau, memenuhi lembah. Tak menyisakan suara apapun lagi yang bisa didengar.

Chanyeol kepalang panik hingga tak terasa ia berlari kencang seraya menghindari bola api yang ditembakkan para Veela. Sempat-sempatnya ia membidik senapan ke arah Veela-Veela yang mengejarnya, meski efeknya tidak begitu berarti.

Kacau balau, rusuh, gaduh, seperti perang, adrenalin Chanyeol semakin berpacu. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Sehun dengan gesit menghindari amukan Veela sambil melempari granat kemana-mana. Mir bahkan terus menembak hingga menyebabkan beberapa Veela terjatuh dengan sayap yang terluka. Namun keadaan tidak jadi membaik di pihak mereka. Justru mereka semakin terdesak, karena jumlah Veela, mungkin sekarang Chanyeol akan menyebutnya Harpies, semakin bertambah dan berdatangan terus-menerus entah darimana.

Mau tidak mau, dan memang sudah sepatutnya mereka menjalankan rencana B.

Chanyeol berlari ke tepi lembah, menuju arah _Bloody Moon._ Belum sempat ia berteriak memerintah, Meriam yang berasal dari sisi badan kapal melemparkan bola api yang 3 kali lebih besar dari milik para Harpies.

"_FIREEEE!"_ teriak Chanyeol, ketika tembakan meriam tepat mengenai sasaran.

Lima meriam menyemburkan api sekaligus, membuat para Veela panik dan mulai kehilangan fokus. Chanyeol tertawa kesenangan, menembak dengan akurat satu Veela yang hendak menyerangnya. Sehun dan Mir berlari tak tentu arah ketika para Veela terlihat menjauhi mereka sambil berteriak nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Namun, masih saja ada yang bersikeras ingin menyerang mereka, tak mempedulikan tembakan Meriam yang selalu diluncurkan.

"Hahaha! Rasakan ini!" Chanyeol tertawa keras seraya mengangkat senapannya ketika melihat satu Veela mendekat hendak menyerang dia.

Hingga berjarak sekitar lima langkah keberadaan si Veela dari tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol melesakkan dua pelurunya dalam waktu yang nyaris sama.

DOR

DOR

Seringaian menghiasi bibir Chanyeol ketika melihat bagaimana sayap bersisik Veela itu koyak menjadikan keseimbangannya goyah dan perlahan-lahan jatuh ke tanah. Sementara Veela-Veela lainnya berlari tunggang-langgang saat bola api yang ditembakan Bloody Moon menjadi semakin besar.

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah, untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Veela yang tengah berubah menjadi Harpies—yang sayapnya koyak dan terluka akibat tembakan dari senapannya barusan—kembali berubah ke dalam bentuk Veela-nya.

Chanyeol menyaksikan sendiri di depan matanya! Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri!

Bagaimana wujud Harpies itu kembali menjadi Veela yang teramat menawan, bagaimana sayap bersisiknya kembali menjadi sayap kecil putih bersih selama ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan terjatuh. Bagaimana wajah mengerikannya berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi sangat cantik selagi tubuhnya menurun perlahan searah gravitasi.

Hingga akhirnya Harpies yang telah kembali ke dalam wujud Veela sempurnanya jatuh terkulai di depan Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol bergumam panik, merasa sangat bersalah tatkala melihat Veela itu berusaha bangun namun tak mampu karena sayapnya terluka. "Biar aku bantu!" Ia sontak mendekat, perlahan, karena ia merasakan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkannya ketika Veela itu melihat ke arahnya, sebab itu Chanyeol bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Sementara kumpulan Veela yang lain telah berbalik meninggalkan mereka, menghasilkan suara teriakan, jeritan dan pekikan khas Harpies yang menyerupai awuman. Veela di depan Chanyeol menjadi panik ketika kawanannya meninggalkannya. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit, namun selalau gagal.

"Biar kubantu!" Reflek Chanyeol melompat lebih dekat dengan gerakan cepat, berniat meraih tangan Veela yang terluka itu. Namun dengan cepat pula sang Veela berjengit menjauh.

Chanyeol tetap memaksa membantu Veela itu untuk berdiri, meski sang Veela meronta-ronta menolak. Koyak disayapnya semakin melebar. Dan ia mengeluarkan suara jeritan yang tidak biasa—tidak seperti jeritan wanita dari bangsa manusia—yang terdengar menggema kecil mengehasilkan suara gaung pelan di sekitar Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin membantumu," Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan. Sedikit merasa iba saat melihat air mata menggenani pipi Veela malang itu. "Kau tidak bisa berbicara?" Chanyeol malah bertanya konyol ketika sang Veela terus menggeleng, berusaha menjauh darinya.

Merasa perlawanan Veela tersebut hanya sia-sia, dengan satu kali gerakan cepat, Chanyeol berhasil menangkap kedua tangan sang Veela dan membuatnya berhenti melakukan penolakan.

Dan Chanyeol menyesali tindakannya barusan, karena dengan itu, ia bisa merasakan halus dan lembutnya kulit sang Veela di atas kulitnya. Kini Chanyeol berada diambang batas kesadarannya. Dari jarak sekitar lima belas senti ini, ia bisa melihat dengan teramat jelas bagaimana rupa sang Veela.

Rambutnya lurus dan panjang, melewati pinggang, melambai-lambai di sekitaran. Berwarna hitam berkilau, sehitam malam yang bertabur bintang. Belahan rambut itu terlihat sangat rapih terlampir di sisi kiri. Sebagian kecil helai rambut yang hanya sepanjang dada seolah telah dipatenkan untuk tetap menjuntai ke depan, sedang sisanya terselip di belakang telinga, melambai-lambai meski tidak tertiup angin. Sebuah cincin tipis berwarna perak—hampir tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh rambut—melingkar di sekitar dahi mengelilingi kepala. Ada tanda kecil di dahinya tepat di atas cincin yang melingkar, yang tidak Chanyeol tahu gambar apa itu. Seperti gambar bunga persik, berwarna _pink_ pucat, hampir tak terlihat seperti cincinnya.

Matanya sipit dengan ujung yang lancip. Iris matanya bukan berwarna biru safir melainkan berwarna kelabu cerah. Iya, safir kelabu dan sangat bening, seolah Chanyeol sedang menatap ke dalam cermin—Chanyeol ingat, betapa langkanya batu safir kelabu, tidak seperti jenis safir lainnya yang dapat ditemukan dengan mudah—.

Telinganya seperti telinga manusia namun berujung sedikit runcing ke atas.

Hidungnya kecil dan bangir.

Dan pandangan Chanyeol terhenti sebentar disana, di bibir sang Veela, tipis nan kecil berwarna merah, seperti warna delima atau cherry.

Sangat minim pakaian yang dikenakan Veela itu. Hanya kain sutra berkilau berwarna putih kehijauan yang dijahit sederhana menjadi baju tanpa lengan dengan leher berbentuk V cukup lebar memperlihatkan area leher sampai sebagain pundak, serta bagian dada atas. Kain itu sangat pendek, hanya menutupi area privat dada, hingga Chanyeol dapat melihat kulit perut sang Veela yang rata juga pinggangnya yang ramping. Begitu juga dengan rok yang berbahan sama dengan bajunya, dengan ujung yang meruncing membentuk segitiga-segitiga terbalik, sedikit ketat dan hanya menutupi setengah pahanya saja. Mempertontonkan Chanyeol kulit seterang rembulan dan selembut kapas.

"Dios Mio! Kau sangat cantik," Chanyeol menggumam, berusaha keras agar tetap sadar meski ia merasa seperti melayang-layang. Veela itu terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang saat ini mencekal tangannya.

Hingga samar-samar terdengar di telinga Chanyeol suara Sehun dan Mir mendekat ke arah mereka, "Ada satu Veela besama Chanyeol! Oh God! Kita beruntung!"

Chanyeol hendak berbicara, mencegah mereka menangkap Veela ini, namun pikirannya yang mulai tak karuan sama sekali tidak membantu. Jadi dia hanya bisa menikmati euforia melayang-layang ke udara ketika Sehun dan Mir secara diam-diam melempar jaring, menjerat Veela yang ada di depannya.

Jeritan sang Veela kembali terdengar ketika Sehun mengangkat secara paksa ia yang terperangkap dalam jaring.

Dan Chanyeol?

Dia kehilangan akalnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

(Udah liat Baekhyun make Softlens abu-abu, kan? Demi apa… He's so fucking-damn pretty. Mana matanya bening banget asdfghhjkl/abaikan)

Dan mohon maaf karena chapter 2 mungkin akan sangat lama update-nya, dikarenakan saya harus pergi KKN ke desa yang jauh dari kota yang mungkin saja tidak ada jaringan internet disana.

Jadi, mungkin ini akan lanjut sekitar akhir bulan Agustus atau awal bulan September. Atau jika sempat, saya akan meng-update ini saat libur lebaran. Semoga kita mahasiswa KKN akan diberi waktu libur dan pulang ke rumah orang tua. Doakan saja.

Yosh, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Yang Fav/Foll diam-diam juga terima kasih.


End file.
